1. Field of Invention
A lock device allows for the secure attachment of two objects or a movable object to an immovable object, the device providing an oval base loop having a swivel slide collar on a first end and a fixed lock collar on a second end, the fixed lock collar having a keyed security lock means, and a pivotally attached lock loop having a first end slidably engaging the swivel slide collar and a second end having a tapered terminal tip slidably engaging the fixed lock collar and an inner margin having a plurality of inner spaced indentations which are engaged by the attachment between the keyed security lock means and the second end, the lock having an over-all oval shape when securely closed, the lock device adapted to secure two bicycle tires together, a steering wheel to a brake pedal, a steering wheel to a forward folded seat headrest, or other suitable application.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to locks having some oval component or other similar features, although none having the same elements or components as the present secure lock device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,539 to Lo, a keyed lock device is disclosed having a rotatable keyed lock engaging a cylindrical bar.
An automobile steering wheel lock having another keyed lock mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,041 to Hsu.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,5369,246 to Wilson discloses a lock device having an extendable arm which is slidably engaged with an opening having an internal rachet means and a releasable leg engaging a second opening retaining the releasable leg within the second opening by a turnable combination lock.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D430,787 to Liu shows a bicycle lock having a half oval arm securing to a locking bar.
None of the above disclosed patents, either alone or in combination comprise the essential elements of the present lock device.